Chapter 32
① |romaji = Kekkō ① |caption = |volume = 4 |arc = Jailbreak Arc |pages = 19 |release = March 27, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#17) |prev = Chapter 31 |next = Chapter 33 |debut = }} ①|Kekkō ①}} is the thirty-second chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis After both Emma and Ray reveal that they have not given up running, they discuss the last details of the escape. Plot Following the end of the previous chapter, Ray asks if Emma really gave up on everything. Emma remembers the moment Norman left, where she decided that she would not give up and that she would do nothing since Mama would be under complete vigilance in her and in Ray. She decided to pretend she had given up for Mama not to discover her real goal: Escape successfully. She responds to Ray that does not and he reveals that he did not give up either, having both thought to pretend they gave up while proceeding with the escape. Emma says they had to go and that's why we came to talk to him. Ray comments that he also has to tell her something, but he could not because of Mama's vigilance in recent months. Emma agrees and says she would not let her discover her true purpose: to keep her eyes on her and let others act freely, Don and Gilda. Emma reveals that Don and Gilda have been training the children for the last few months and have been able to gather tools, medicines, food and supplies, everything needed to escape, surprising Ray. Then he asks when she wants to escape, she responds that the day after the afternoon. Ray intervenes and says that it is not a good idea to get away during the day because there are two problems: Mama's eyes and the safety of the bridge. Emma asks what they should do, Ray comments that it is time, showing a box with several cans of gasoline, stating that they will set fire to the house. He says they can evacuate and get everyone out of the place, and steal the key so Mama cannot make a report, making Headquarters think it was a simple fire. In addition, there would be no safety on the bridge, which would make escape even easier. He also comments on a bonus: ten fire pumps they would use to set fire to other plants, shocking Emma. Ray tells her to get away now because Don and Gilda must be awake and their brothers know how to move. He asks about her leg and Emma says she's cured, releasing her crutches. Ray starts pouring gas into the dining room, telling Emma that she could leave the house without anyone getting hurt because the room was far enough for no one to be caught in the flames. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Trivia * This chapter takes place on the twilight in between January 14 and 15, 2046, Ray's twelfth birthday. Site Navigation Category:Volume 4 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters